Directional couplers have been used in mobile communication devices. It has been known to form a directional coupler with a layered product having dielectric layers stacked as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2015-12323 and 2015-109630, U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,217, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0146394.